Stark
Stark was a psionically powerful Banik Stykera. As such, Stark was able to ease the pain of other beings, particularly those passing into death -- though in doing so, he absorbed some of their essence, memories, and emotions. Several cycles of torture at the hands of Scorpius, coupled with his inherent empathic capabilities, left his mind addled and unbalanced. Nevertheless, Stark was a frequent aid to the [[crew of Moya|crew of Moya]]. History Stark's origins are unknown, though he -- like many Baniks -- was a slave. Stark, in particular, worked for the Scarrans on Katratzi. He was captured by Peacekeepers under the command of Scorpius -- who believed Stark had information regarding the Crystherium Utilia flower. In order to obtain this information, Scorpius subjected Stark to several interrogations on the Aurora Chair at the Gammak Base. In truth, Stark did not have any information regarding the flower -- but he managed to shield a single memory from the chair, a memory of a beautiful place he had seen as a child. His psionic capabilities helped to protect him from the damage the Chair could inflict. After over 100 turns on the Aurora Chair, Stark's mind had begun to unravel -- although Stark would later admit some of that was an act to keep Scorpius' interest in him as low as possible. It was then that John Crichton was imprisoned, and the two began to share a cell. Although the two initially did not get along, they became friends -- Stark using his innate gifts to help heal the human's pain after being tortured. Stark also revealed he had been working on creating an electronic key in the hopes of escaping from the cell. When Crichton's shipmates rescued him, they freed Stark as well. After helping the fatally wounded Gilina Renaez cross over into death, Stark borrowed one of Moya's transport pods and went on his own way. Aboard Moya After nearly a cycle on his own, Stark returned to Moya -- finding her in the midst of center halo, where time did not exist. Joining his own powers with those of Zotoh Zhaan, they were able to create enough time to allow Crichton to reverse things and remove themselves from the center halo. With this crisis handled, Stark revealed the reason for his return: he sought aid in freeing a cargo hold full of Banik slaves. Amongst the slaves was also Ka D'Argo's son, Ka Jothee. Shortly after these events, Moya encountered her son Talyn, with Bialar Crais aboard. Over the course of this reunion, Talyn fired upon and destroyed a Plokavian ship. The entire crew, including Stark, were imprisoned by the Plokavians and interrogated to determine who was responsible. Learning that dispersal was one of the potential punishments -- an execution that Stark's unique abilities would possibly allow him to survive if he transferred his psionic energies into another plane beforehand -- he confessed to the crime to save the rest of the crew, handing his mask to Zhaan for safekeeping. Stark did succeed in surviving the dispersal and soon reconstituted his body in the Materium. He stole a ship and found Moya -- arriving with a plan to rob a shadow depository, in order to secure the funds to purchase the shipment of slaves including Ka Jothee. The crew quickly acquired help and enacted the plan -- however, things went awry almost as soon as they began, with the arrival of Scorpius. Furthermore, the stolen funds turned out to be Karack metalites rather than actual currency. To make matters worse, Scorpius -- seeking to outmaneuver his enemies -- purchased the entire lot of 10,000 slaves. With no use for any of them except for Jothee, Natira spaced the 9,999 Baniks. The psychic shock of this mass murder sent Stark into an agonizing, screaming fit -- though he was still able to help rescue Crichton from the remains of the bank. After this adventure, Stark came to feel as though Zhaan was his soulmate. He stayed aboard Moya to be with her -- despite the illness she endured after sacrificing her own energies to revive Aeryn Sun. Unable to find a cure, Zhaan sacrificed herself to save Moya -- leaving Stark unstable and disjointed in his grief. He began to develop a curious interest in Aeryn, largely due to Zhaan's sacrifice made on her behalf. Aboard Talyn After the band of fugitives parted ways at Kanvia, Stark found himself aboard Talyn with Rygel XVI, one of the Crichtons, Bialar Crais, and Aeryn. Stark proved himself an invaluable member of this crew, helping them to escape a budong, and reviving Rygel after he was killed by Xhalax Sun, and aiding in many other endeavors. Through these adventures, however, Stark believed he had made contact with Zhaan. After Crichton's death, Stark advised Aeryn about the planet Valdun and the supernatural abilities its inhabitants were said to possess. She left Talyn to attempt to contact Crichton -- and her father. While on Valdun, Aeryn flat-out rejected Stark -- ending his infatuation with her. Shortly afterwards, he and Rygel observed Xhalax Sun -- who they believed Crais had killed. After questioning him about her arrival, he left them aboard Talyn to end the threat she posed to Aeryn once and for all. While Crais took care of the enemy, Stark continued hearing what he believed to be Zhaan's voice. He left Talyn to seek her out -- leaving his mask behind with instructions to return it to the remaining John Crichton on Moya. Capture Stark's adventures on his own rapidly led him to become a captive of the Scarran Empire. Placing him in stasis, the Scarrans created a bioloid duplicate of him. He was later discovered, still in stasis, by Rygel and Noranti Pralatong. They freed him, and he rejoined the crew of Moya as they escaped from Katratzi. As efforts began to reconstitute Aeryn and Crichton after they were crystallized on Qujaga, Stark traveled with Chiana to find a Diagnosan who could implant new eyes in her to cure her blindness. With the operation a success, they returned to Qujaga -- with the Diagnosan and a surprisingly lively Grunchlk. Discovering the inhabitants of Qujaga are the Eidelons, Stark traveled with Moya to Arnessk in the hopes that the priests there could reawaken the pacifying psionic powers of the modern Eidelons. The plan was nearly destroyed when the Scarrans arrived -- resulting in the death of the priests, including Hierarch Yondalao. In order to salvage any hope of securing peace, Aeryn and Crichton force Stark to cross the priest into death -- absorbing the ability of the Eidelons and allowing him to pass it to the modern Eidelons of Qujaga. As Stark completed this task, the numerous deaths he had experienced through his psionic abilities left him and his mind stabilized. The powerful psionic energies that emanated from his face quelled -- the glow, hidden by his mask -- leaving his face. After many cycles, Stark had finally found peace. Alternate Versions * Stark the Gamemaster - in the mental video game, the game's guide manifested as an image of Stark. * Stark/Sikozu - in an unrealized reality, Stark and Sikozu existed as the same entity. * Stark the Bioloid - a bioloid duplicate of Stark, this version was sadistic and enjoyed torturing Scorpius. Source Stark is derived from Farscape. For canon information, please visit the Farscape Encyclopedia Project. Category:S Stark Category:Characters Category:Farscape Characters Category:Farscape Main Characters Category:Crew of Moya Category:Crew of Talyn Category:Males Category:Individual Baniks Category:Stykera Category:20th Century Characters Category:21st Century Characters